Occupant protection devices are usually installed in vehicles in order to reduce and/or eliminate a risk of injury to one or a plurality of occupants in the event of a collision. Usually occupant protection devices comprise one or a plurality of airbag modules comprising at least one opening region, at least one gas generator and at least one airbag. The at least one airbag is designed to be filled and inflated with gas from the at least one gas generator in the event of a collision. The airbag module is designed to open in the at least one opening region in the event of a collision in order to ensure an emergence of the inflating airbag in the direction of the occupant(s).
The publication DE 102 60 988 A1 discloses a method for the treatment of fabrics and their use in decoration parts of vehicles, more preferably motor vehicles. Through treatment with a laser partial removal of a textile material is brought about in order to create a weakened zone in a flat textile structure. This weakened zone is required for an emergence of an airbag.
The publication DE 102 31 131 A1, which most probably forms the closest state of the art, describes an airbag cover and a method for producing an airbag cover with a first layer, which in the region of a tearing seam for unfolding an airbag is substantially intact and at least a second layer which for reinforcing the first layer is attached to the back of the latter, wherein merely the second layer has a weakened region in order to predetermine the course of the tearing seam during the unfolding of the airbag. Thus a seam that is invisible from the outside is created on the airbag cover.
The invention is based on at least one object of providing an occupant protection device that combines design and functional features. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.